


Where We're Supposed to Be

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Spring 2019 (Many Returns or Spring Has Come) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bette and Jason are just sappy in love, F/M, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: If there was two people that deserved love, thought Roy, it was them.





	Where We're Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the only one that writes JayBette so anything goes! 
> 
> Part of my spring-themed short collection

There was a part of Roy who found slightly disturbing to watch Jason Todd and Bette Kane work around each other in the kitchen of the Outlaws’ safe house as they cooked dinner. Roy was sitting at the kitchen table on his tablet reviewing surveillance footage for the next takedown. Kory, Donna and Artemis were not home yet, as they were out for sparring practice (somewhere far away from the city at the moment). Jason’s little brother (though both Tim and Jason would deny the claim that they were brothers) Tim was passed out on the couch after crashing from a four-day caffeine fix and no sleep.

The blatant flirting and teasing between the two was only bearable because Roy was both their friends and he knew how much having someone that loved them mattered to them both. When Roy first met Jason as Red Hood, it was rough. The guy was so closed off and there were times that Roy did not know how to help his friend out of the bad mental days. Jason had many issues—the biggest one concerning Batman and their complicated relationship.

(But who was Roy to judge another about issues with adopted dads considering that Ollie was probably worse than Bruce.)

Jason smiled more these days since he started having a relationship with Bette. Roy was genuinely happy for his friend. Jason deserved some happiness and it that came in the form of Mary Elizabeth Kane then all the better in Roy’s opinion.

Roy knew Bette a lot longer than he knew Jason. He and Bette weren’t exactly friends, but nor were they at odds. It was more that Roy was friend with Dick first and Dick and Bette’s relationship was icy at best these days. (On a side note, Dick’s face at the news that Jason and Bette were together was absolutely glorious in Roy’s opinion.)

Bette came off initially as an airheaded pretty rich girl, but she was so much more than that. She hid her real self under a ton of superficial nonsense—it was hard for her to trust anyone with her real self. The fact that Roy can see in her eyes how much she adored and loved Jason, the fact that he knew that it was more than just sex for them, Roy knew that Bette put her whole heart on the line this time.

(It’s a good thing that Roy doesn’t think Jason would ever break it.)

To be fair, it took him a bit to get used to see Bette hanging around the Outlaws more, especially since her grumpy cousins didn’t take too kindly to the Outlaws in the first place. Bette and Jason were happy together—the strange thing was that they had similar interests and hobbies be it cooking elaborate but healthy meals to reading fantasy novels like the nerds they were, it was nice to see. The ease of their relationship concerned Roy at first, but the fact that they both told him out loud their love and care for the other on multiple occasions satisfied that worry.

“Are you two going to stop flirting and actually get some food in front of me soon,” teased Roy. The various delicious smells of the food was making Roy very hungry.

“Don’t, like, be jealous, Roy,” Bette shot back, with a teasing tilt to her tone. “I promise to give Jaybird back to you.”

“Babe,” admonished Jason, the six-foot tall behemoth known as Red Hood looked absolutely ridiculous in a gag apron and holding a stirring spoon like some sort of parody of 1950s housewife.

“You are never letting it go,” said Roy, with a roll of the eyes. “We’re not work-husbands.”

Bette laughed, grinning. “You two flirt way more than me and him. Even Kory thinks so.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m a catch,” started Jason, chuckling to himself.

“Screw you both,” said Roy, with a scoff.

“You wish,” retorted Jason and Bette at the same time. Then, the couple burst out laughing and Roy shook his head.

“Terrible, you’re both terrible,” said Roy, but he wasn’t too upset. He was glad that they had each other.

And he was glad that they were his friends.


End file.
